Ridonculous Roleplay Audition Tapes (Archive)
Samey audition The camera shows a door that opens up to a bedroom. It scans the room and finds a young girl wearing a red cheerleading outfit sitting on her bed. Samey: Oh hi, my name is Samey....ugh, I mean Sammy. My real name is Samantha, but I prefer to be called Sammy. I mean what, who would call me "Samey" right? *laughs nervously* Samey: Anyway, I kinda feel confident enough that I could survive the Ridonculous Roleplay and win. (Maybe?) Cause it would be nice to actually come in first for a change, because apparently I'm uh, came in second/last my whole life. Samey: I am also pretty nice and get along with everyone better than my evil twin sister. Uhh, not like she's really evil or anything. Just- Suddenly, there were several loud bangs heard on the door by a girl that is shouting. Amy: *outside the door* SAMEY! WHERE ARE YOU? You were suppose to make me breakfast and do the dishes for me. Get your lazy butt out here. NOW!! Samey: But Amy, I'm busy right now. Amy: Doing what? I don't care, just get down stairs right now and start doing what I ordered you to do for me. Samey: *looks back at the camera* Um, yeah... That's my sister. You see what I mean? Amy: HURRY UP! Samey sighs and gets up as she walks over towards the camera like she was going to shut it off. Samey: Umm, I'm gonna have to stop here. Anyway, please pick me! She then turns the camera off and the screen goes black. Samey confessional Samey: We just literally arrived and Amy's already being mean to me. *sigh* The only thing I can do is try to stand up to her, because the purpose I signed up for this show was suppose to be my getaway from Amy. Well....I don't know if I can stand up to her, but part of me wants to and part of me is afraid to, because I don't know what she'll do. Anyway, Amy's always been first and she considers me "lesser" than her. So hopefully this time I can come out on top for a change and maybe win (maybe?). Well... um, if I'm able to stand up to her that is. Scarlett audition The camera turns on and shows a girl with red hair and glasses. She is sitting at her desk in her bedroom with a few beakers, a textbook, and a computer on it. Scarlett: Hello, my name is Scarlett. I wanna be on the Ridonculous Roleplay, because I think I can outsmart literally everyone with how intelligent I am. Scarlett: If I win, my plan for the million is to use it to support the science community, along with a few math ones of a few areas of interest. I also plan to use it to pay for my college tuition for the university I'm going to be attending. Well, that's alli have to say. Please make a wise decision and pick me. Thank you. Scarlett confessional Scarlett: So far this place has been ok. Also, judging by how everyone here is and by their level of intelligence, I think I can easily outsmart everyone here. Let's hope it goes successful so I can win.